Abyss
by chromed dragon
Summary: Post-Wildlife. After Bushido's arrest, Elliot and Olivia can relax and let out a sigh of relief until an accident nearly kills them. The road to recovery feels like Hell, but will that same road lead to something more? Can they heal all their wounds? EO


Something new from me in a loooong time. I will get around to updating the other stories. I haven't forgotten them; Now that I'm home from school for the summer, I think I'll have more time to write!

Disclaimer: Characters not mine. Beware, the F word is used here. If it's offensive, I apologize.

* * *

The day began like any other day with Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson. The rutted routine began with Munch's bitter brewed coffee and reading the newspaper while receiving updates from Captain Cragen on their cases. Both detectives were working on finishing their forms from the Bushido case a few days ago. Olivia stared down at the form on her desk, hesitantly writing what had happened the night Elliot was shot. It was a silent agreement between the two detectives never to mention what happened that night to anyone else. She pretended to be a prostitute. He nearly bled out and almost died in her arms on the curb that night. Cragen would have had both their asses had he really known the real reason behind Elliot's shooting. Bushido had figured it out Olivia was a cop after Tybor discovered her badge tucked in her coat pocket and became suspicious. Upon investigating the badge, his suspicions were correct and he shot Elliot to shut him up because he discovered he was a cop, too.

_(Flashback)_

_The black SUV stopped alongside the road in a suspicious part of town.  
"Mike, I said no visitors and you brought her there."  
"I'm sorry about that. I'm addicted to having sex with prostitutes. I should get help for that. It won't happen again," Elliot replied.  
"You like the ones that pretend they're cops? You special friend had a badge in her coat pocket." Elliot shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.  
"That was part of her ensemble. Gets me all fired up when she pulls out her badge and busts me like I'm a bad guy." Elliot couldn't help but smile just a little at the fantasy  
"Really? See, Tybor checked out the number on that badge and as it turns out, it belongs to a real cop in Manhattan's Special Victims Unit. Olivia Benson. Would you like to explain?" Elliot's smile melted away from his face. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck!  
"There must be some mistake. If she was a cop, I didn't know about it."  
"You could've ruined the entire operation, Mike! Or should I say Elliot Stabler?" Elliot did a double take before he tried to keep his thoughts together. His cover had been blown.  
"Excuse me?"  
"You work with Olivia, right? Special Victims Unit. You've been there for at least ten years. You're married, and have five kids. You live in Queens. 72-12 Castleside Street. It came up in her profile along with a picture of her partner: you," he growled.  
"What? You must have me mistaken for someone else," Elliot replied, licking his lips nervously. "Look, I'm going in to grab the cage for you. We can talk this out later. We'll be late getting that gibbon." Bushido glared at Elliot. As soon as he opened the door, Bushido called out to him.  
"Oh and Elliot, take these with you."Elliot's eyes widened in shock as he felt two bullets pierce his chest and shoulder. Bushido drove off in a hurry without closing the door and barely five minutes later, Olivia was there to save him on the sidewalk._

_(End Flashback)_

"How are we coming along on that paperwork, Benson?" Cragen spoke as he walked by and startled the detective from her collective thoughts.  
"Almost done," she replied as she bit her lip. Elliot had handed in his forms first and walked over by the coffee pot to grab donuts for both of them.

"Liv, you want glazed or crème filled?" he asked while he checked out the package of baked goods from Dunkin Donuts. Fin looked up from his desk and stared at Elliot as Olivia told him she wanted a strawberry filled donut.

"You're welcome," he said before cracking up into smile. "Least you could do is grab a glazed one for me."

"Munch, you want one?"  
"No thanks. I do not want to eat a baked, artery-clogging greasy blob of fat." Elliot shrugged his shoulders and from the corner of his eyesight, he saw Olivia crack into a smile as she finished the last of her forms.  
"You don't know what you're missing, Munch," he replied as he handed Fin his glazed donut on his way back to his desk.

"Here you go, Liv," he said with a smile as she received her donut.  
"Thanks, El." Her smile always brightened his day; she was the ray of sunshine in his life. Things had not gone smoothly for his marriage following his recent undercover stint. Despite Olivia's attempts to convince Kathy to stay for Elliot, she wanted a divorce. He didn't even fight her when she wanted primary custody of their children. He felt he was a bad father and didn't deserve to be in their lives. Someone else would do a better job than he had.

"Elliot, Olivia, we have a body in Central Park. Homicide thinks it may be sexual in nature, so they need you ASAP," Cragen's voice bellowed into the bullpen. Olivia and Elliot stopped eating their donuts and dropped everything to grab their coats. Munch and Fin would stay behind and search any databases on the victim as Elliot and Olivia gave them new information.

Elliot and Olivia walked out to the brown sedan parked outside on the street in front of the 1-6. Olivia sat in her seat while Elliot got in and he looked over and smiled at his partner.  
"What?" Olivia asked with a smile. "Is there something wrong with my hair?"  
"No, you're beautiful." As he turned the key in the ignition, he saw Olivia's lovely smile and a bright flash of light with the onset of darkness.

"Honey, wake up. You'll be late for work," a familiar voice whispered in his ear. Elliot sat up in bed only to look over and notice Olivia lying beside him, tucked neatly beneath the sheets.  
"Liv, what happened?"  
"You were having the same nightmare again, dear." She traced his chest with her fingers, creating goosebumps along the way.  
"I can't make them stop," he said as he relished in his lover's touch.  
"I can think of a few ways to arrange to stop them," she replied as she straddled his body. She leaned down to brush her lips lightly against his before he allowed her access to his mouth with her tongue.  
"Have I ever told you how much I love waking up next to you everyday?" Elliot said as groaned into her mouth.  
"I love waking up beside you," Olivia replied as she stared into his blue eyes. A sparkle in the sunlight caught the corner of his left eye's attention. Entwined on Olivia's ring finger was a beautiful platinum band with a heart-shaped diamond encrusted with smaller ones. It finally hit him: Olivia was his wife. His _wife_. When did this happen? One moment, they are partners on the job in Special Victims and in the next, they're partners outside of work and married.  
"I love you, Elliot," she whispered in his ear to send a shudder down his spine. Elliot closed his eyes as his body came to life with her delicate touch. A droplet of wetness fell on his cheek startled him. When he opened his eyes, nothing could prepare him for the sight before him.  
"Liv?!" His wife's skin was melting from her body like dripping, hot wax.  
"Elliot…" she moaned. He screamed when her right eyeball, with the optic cord still attached, fell from the eye socket that kept it in place and he threw her off the bed.  
"Olivia, no!!" he cried as she melted into a pile of bones amongst a puddle of blood, skin, and hair.  
"Olivia, no!" Elliot cried as he sat up in a sweat to reach out to Olivia, but found himself unable to move his arms.

"Sir, you need to lie still! Do you know what happened?" an unfamiliar voice asked. He looked down and saw his wrists strapped to the gurney he was laying on. His skin looked so different and he couldn't figure out why. He must be dreaming; this was not his own body he was seeing.

"What?" he asked slowly.  
"Sir, you've been in an accident. Someone had planted a bomb in your sedan and the ignition triggered it. You're very lucky to be alive." He was in the hospital and there was a nurse next to him, but he couldn't exactly put two and two together.

"What?" The words spoken to him came in echoes. He couldn't comprehend what was happening to him.  
"Your car exploded." Suddenly, it all hit him at once from all sides. That's right; he was with Olivia in the car when he turned the ignition to start the car. _Olivia,_ he thought. _Olivia! Where was Olivia?_

"Where's my partner?!" he asked in a groggy, but agitated voice. The heart monitor next to him began beeping rapidly.

"His heart rate and blood pressure are skyrocketing. We need an anesthetic right away!" a doctor yelled.  
"Tell me where Olivia is!" The doctor nearby injected Elliot with an anesthetic needle to calm him down right away.  
"Tell… me! Is she oooooookkkaaaaay?" Elliot passed out on the gurney as they entered the emergency room.

Where was Olivia?  


* * *

You know the drill: Please review and comment! Input as always appreciated! Thanx!! :)


End file.
